lets be Sasuke for a Day
by lazyangel101
Summary: This is when Naruto transform to Sasuke but he didn't know that he would fall in love,and with a help with his conscience, thing might not turn out you wanted to or maybe?


**Lazyangel101: **my bother want to write a story but it's about Naruhina but also sasuhina I think

**Sasuke: **why Naruhina isn't it supposes to be sasuhina

**Naruto: **no, I really like.

**Sasuke: **Hell no, why can't you continue writing Sasuhina.

**LA101: **I thought you hate my writing.

**Shinko: **Actually, this is my story sis…

**Sasuke: **I don't care, why did you stop making Sashina story

**LA101: **I didn't stop.

**Shinko: **my sis and me don't own Naruto… and remember I made this story and i'm sorry that my story suck!….

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'**Naruto's conscience'**

"Damn Sasuke, Think that he's so cool." Naruto said. Walking down Konoha markets. "All because he can get any kind of girls he wants and he has higher ranking then me, doesn't mean he way Better the me."

**Yes it does. **a voice replied.

'NO way I'm way better then him !_ Wait, who the heck are you? This is MY mind!_

"**I'm your conscience, idiot, and you can't get rid of me no matter what you try. You're the one who created me! I know every little secret there is to no about you! Like how you used to spy on girls at the hot spring one time with pervert sage,.'** The voice replied.

_'Hey it was one time. And If you're really my conscience then aren't you suppose to be helping me?' _

**'Not necessarily, I'm here to tell you the difference from right from wrong'.**

**Of course, this also means that it's my job to tell you things you either do or don't want to hear. Oh and if you want to get back at Sasuke try ruin his life by Try to be like him and at like yourself and people will start hating him. **His "conscience" explained.

That a great idea…. Hey wait are you saying that people don't like me.'

**'I only tell you things That can help you, so go on and make a fool of yourself, it'll bring a smile to my face and I never said people Hated you I was think maybe if you act like yourself maybe Sasuke will be Hated..' **his conscience added.

'You're not very nice...'

'**Who said I was suppose to be nice.' **His conscience said **'now do that damn jutsu I see Sasuke.'**

'_Heh, the only time Sasuke has an opening is when he eating._' Naruto thought.** No bad Naruto you know when to strike you opponent.**

Naruto garb a rope and seek behind Sasuke. (Shinko: Ok top lazy to write what happen just remember when Naruto use Henge no Jutsu and transform into Sasuke.)

"hehe where should I start first." Naruto said as Sasuke.

'**I know how about we spy on girl and make it obvious so people would think Sasuke a pervert.'**

'_Great idea.' _Naruto said as he ran to the girl Hot spring. '**I Never thought you will actually do it, maybe you're a pervert.'**

_Hey if I'm a pervert means you're a pervert too.' _Narutosaid. '**Wow Naruto you got that from your brain.' **'_Hey thanks…. Hey what that suppose to mean._'

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Scream a group of women. " A Handsome PERVERT." And one sent a slap across Sasuke (Naruto) face that sent Sasuke flying. (LA101: Sasuke you perv. Sasuke I'm not a pervert and why would I do that. LA101: then your Gay.? Sasuke: No)

"Haha that was fun what next." Naruto ask his conscience. **' Let steal something, I saw a cool mask downtown.' **'sure.' Naruto replied. ( LA101: Somehow this remind me of Sasuke cause Sasuke don't have anyone but himself, so he talk to himself. Sasuke: No I don't. Shinko: Sis, shut up, you too Sasuke)

Naruto stole many thing like a mask like Naruto's conscience said, and something that not really important. " Hey come back here, you Bart." said the shopkeeper. "isn't that Sasuke Uchiha, the smartest, hottest, coolest guy in Konoha." said the shopkeeper daughter. " Damn him, he think he so cool he can steal my stuff." he said.

' **I got to say, I didn't think we could get away with this, and I thought we would get caught no time.' **

'_I told you Sasuke no better then me.. And hey.' _Naruto thought. '_Now what.' _he ask. **'let eat, I'm getting hungry.' **Naruto's conscience reply. '_ok' _then Naruto when to Ichigaku ramen shop. " hey isn't that Sasuke Uchiha." said a Lady. "hey it is, why is he here." said another lady. Everyone started spreading rumors about Sasuke.

"that was good." Naruto said as he walk out of Ichigaku

"S-Sasuke-san" said a sweet shy voice. Naruto turn around and saw a indigo hair that was up to her shoulders, with white lavender-pearled eye, her skin was pale but was so smooth her bang are up to her eyes and she had pink cherry lips.

"H-Hinata." Naruto said. '_shit, I don't know how Sasuke say Hinata name.' _

"Sasuke-san, you promise you would train with me, and I waited haft a hour at the train ground." Hinata said with out shuttering. '_Wait when did Hinata stop shutting and when did Hinata and Sasuke start train together.'_ **'Maybe she only doesn't shutter with Sasuke.' **Naruto's conscience reply.

"You owe me a battle and lunch, why, I didn't eat because of you" Hinata said with a cute little smile as she poke his chest. "How about you treat me for lunch then we'll train." '_wait a minute since when Hinata look so cute.' _**'I think she was cute the whole time but you just never knew.'**

"umm.. Sure." Naruto said. As he followed Hinata to back to Ichigaku.

To Sasuke:

"damn, that Naruto, he use Henge no Jutsu and transform into me" Sasuke said as he tried to untie himself. "And I'm really late, to met up with Hinata." as he stand up and jump out of the window.

"there he is, Get him." scream a lady. And there was an angry mob coming at him. '_what the heck is going on, here.' _Sasuke thought as he jump on top a tree branch and watch as the angry mod trying to kill him.

"hey what the heck is going on." Sasuke said as two girl try to stove there way to the front of the mob. One of the girl had pink bubblegum hair and grass green eye and the other one had yellow taffy hair and light blue eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WORNG WITH ALL YOU PEOPLE." Sakura scream. _'Oh great, it Sakura and Ino, the top craziest fan girls.' _Sasuke thought. _'And I thought thing won't get any worst.' _

"HE Stole the most famous mask at my school." scream a bald man. _'since when did I stole a mask form that guy.' _"HE Ate all the food at my restraint and didn't pay any thing." said a lady. "Me too." every one said.

"LOOK SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER DO THAT." Ino yelled. But the mod didn't listen and try to past Ino and Sakura. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, we'll take care of this." Sakura and Ino said in a unison. "You should go Sasuke-kun, we can handle this." Sakura said as she wink at him that send a shivers down his spine. '_did she said we.' _then more fan girls came. _'I think I should thank them for helping, I mean without an angry mod following me.' _Sasuke thought as he gave a small little not so cute but cool smile and everyone Stop scream and there was a blush across everyone face, then Sasuke left.

-to Naruto And Hinata-

Hinata and Naruto was enjoy the ramen. '_Hmm, Hinata is one of Sasuke fan girls…This is going to be fun.' _as they walk to the training ground "Hinata, I never knew this, but your so beautiful." As he lean over to Hinata. "Sasuke, what the heck are you doing." Hinata said as she push Sasuke(Naruto) aside. And activating her Bakugun. " Now let fight," she said. As she came a hit Sasuke(Naruto) stomach with her genital fist. '_this isn't the way, I thought fan girl will react, I mean she a very shy person, doesn't shy people, well you know faint or something." "_you know Sasuke I thought you go over, the fact that I'm not your fan girl." Hinata said as she charge at him. '_Hinata not Sasuke fan girl, then who.'_ as Naruto dodge one of next genital fist. "Hinata your going down" He said

-30 minutes later-

"Sasuke, today you were fight differently." Hinata said as we sat down and poured tea. '_I hope Hinata doesn't find out.' _"what d-do y-you mean." Naruto shuttered as he sips a cup of tea. "Well you didn't use sharingan, or chidori and fire style: fire ball jutsu, but only loin barrage but in Naruto style." she said. "I'm try a new thing." he said as sweat drop down my face. "why," she said. "Umm, you know that Naruto is my rival and I learn that if you want to defeat your enemy then you need to lean what he's learning and surpass it." As he shuttered.

'**Smart move Naruto, I couldn't think anything better myself.' **Naruto's conscience said.

'_Thanks.' _Naruto replied.

"That true." Hinata said as she took another sip on her tea. "Naruto is getting better…. more better then you, Sasuke." Hinata laugh. '_she cute when she laugh."_ Naruto thought. '_wait, did she just told me I'm better then Sasuke.' _

"Umm.. Hinata I just wanted to ask you" Naruto shuttered. "how did we start hang out." Naruto said. _**'**_**idiot why would you ask that.' **Naruto's conscience said. '_I just wanted to know, Sasuke not the type to train with anyone only when he need to.' _Naruto reply.

"Sasuke you forgot the day we met and started hanging out." Hinata laugh. "you were the one who made the move." _'Wait, Sasuke made the first move.' _

"it was the day when you been chase by crazy fan girls and went to the forest.' she took a breath. "you scared me and I accidentally hit you with my gentile fist and you were knock out." '_Sasuke, just got beat up by a girl.' _**'you got beat up by a girl.' **'_but Hinata shy and Sakura…. Well she's Sakura' _"And when you woke up, you were impress that I could knock you out. Then you ask to fight with me. Then later you scream when I touch you because you thought I was going to rape you." Naruto smirk. '_Sasuke scream.' _"Later I slap your face to cool down. And t-told y-you w-who I l-lik- I mean admire." she shuttled the last part. '_Hinata like someone.' _"And you told me wanted to surpass someone so, you ask me to train with you every day but secretly, so no fan girl will abuse me and try to ask me to take picture of you or ask me for advise on how to get you." She said.

"Wow I did that." Naruto said as he rub back of his neck. Hinata smiles as Naruto had a light red blush on his face. '_Hinata look really pretty.. I didn't notice but her hair was getting longer.' _"Hinata what do you think about me." Naruto said. '**idiot your in Sasuke form, she think your Sasuke.' **_'shit, I forgot.' _

"what I think of you is that you different form any other guy I meet, you strong but also weak, your scared of getting close to anyone but you didn't know that you had a best friend who also there for you even thought you don't want it.." Hinata said with a very serious face causing Naruto to blush. "Who my best friend." He ask. "That's Naruto" she said. "You have a very ugly personality but you are very kind. You don't have many friends but you have one you could always count on, Sasuke you are a very special person to me and a wonderful person." She said. '_wow, Sasuke, your so lucky, Hinata really care about you." _

"Hinata, w-what do you think about Naruto." he said. **'nice one Naruto, I bet this one worst then Sasuke complement.' **_' I just what to know what she think.' _Naruto reply. "Sasuke, where is this coming form." Hinata laugh. he blush.

"What I think of Naruto" She pause. "their are many things about Naruto." she said as her tip of her fingers touch her lip. '_great their many bad things about me.' _"well, Naruto, well I admire him, he someone that could never give up, someone that will never back down." Hinata said. "When he down he will smile thought all the bad thing, he would never cry, he will try every thing to surpass the Hokage." she look up the sky. "Naruto is someone I want to be, he the total opposite as me, I always wanted to be just like him, I well really like him a lot more then anyone else." Naruto blush as red as a tomatoes.

"Hinata." As he lean closer to her. "Sasuke, what are you doing" Hinata said as our face was inch close to each other. Hinata and Naruto was both red all over there faces.

"NARUTO" both Naruto and Hinata look at the real Sasuke as he jump on the fake Sasuke. "Wait there are two Sasuke." Hinata said. "no Hinata this is a fake." Sasuke said. "no he the fake" Said the fake Sasuke. "no your not." Sasuke said as he punch the fake Sasuke. Then he turn into Naruto. "see Hinata this isn't the real Sasuke." as Sasuke was inch close to Naruto. "you going to regret transforming into me." he mutter so only him and Naruto could here. Then dragging him out the forest. "Bye Hinata-chan next time we will continue what we were doing before Sasuke irrupted us.." Naruto yelled.

Then Hinata fainted and said "I was about to k-kiss N-Naruto-kun." as she turn more red.

"_great now I'm back in square one. Now how am I going get Hinata to fall for me, when Naruto in love with Hinata and Hinata in love with Naruto." _Sasuke thought as he drag Naruto. '_Next time I'm going to kiss Hinata when I see her.' _**'good luck with that.' **

**-the end-**

**Lazyangel101:**Aww so cute why didn't you let Sasuke come late and let Naruto and Hinata kiss.

**Shinko: **But sis wouldn't that be Sasuhina because Naruto look like Sasuke?

**Naruto: **then I'll just transform to my old self after the kiss…

**Sasuke: **Fuck I'm back to square one…. Back to the drawing board !

**Hinata: **Naruto w-was a-about to k-k-kiss me.. -faint-

**LA101 & Shinko: **Please give us good reviews.


End file.
